The Duty of a Sith
by Logan T. Hoffman
Summary: One-shot that tells a tale during the Jedi Purge. R


The sound of labored breathing echoed through the white corridor. _My time has come,_ Jedi Master Brando Hoffa thought. _Conflict is inevitable. I only pray to the Force that I have the strength to defeat this monster._ The breathing drew closer. Soon the Sith Lord would be in sight.

_Where is the Jedi? _Darth Vader asked himself. He uttered a Sith curse under his breath as he continued down the ship's corridor. He had left the platoon of clone troopers behind to take care of the criminals who were harboring a Jedi, an enemy of the Galactic Empire.

He hated the Jedi with the fury of a wounded rancor. It was because of them that his love had been killed. His old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had driven him to injure his own wife. As a result, she did not survive.

_Padme_. The name brought tears to his eyes. With all the powers of the Force Darth Vader had at his disposal, he could not bring back the ones he loved. _Why?_ _Why am I tormented by fate? First it took Mom, then Padme and my unborn child. _

Vader suddenly halted his stride. Before him stood Jedi Master Brando Hoffa.

Brando Hoffa had not yet activated his lightsaber. With any luck, he might not need to use it. Darth Vader merely stood in place, studying the young Jedi Master.

"By order of Emperor Palpatine, you are under arrest," Vader rasped. "You will come into the custody of the Empire or you will be executed."

Hoffa made no reply. He tapped into the Force's limitless power, trying to read the Sith Lord's mind. Yet he could not get through the powerful barrier of the Dark Side that concealed Darth Vader's thoughts.

"Mind-reading will do you no good, Jedi. Now choose," Vader demanded, his voice chilling. "Join us or die."

For a moment, Hoffa caught a glimpse of Lord Vader's thoughts. He saw a young woman. He recognized her as Padme Amidala, senator of Naboo. She had recently died, although the circumstances of this event were unknown to him.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Hoffa asked softly.

The sound of an igniting lightsaber was heard. Lord Vader raised the red blade into a fighting stance. "More than you could ever know."

Hoffa nodded. Vader no longer hid his thoughts from him. The Sith Lord was in great pain. He activated his lightsaber, its green beam reflecting off the white walls of the ship.

Vader lunged at the Jedi Master. Hoffa quickly parried the attack and forced the Dark Lord back.

"Impressive, Master Hoffa. I was warned that you would provide a challenge."

Vader made a horizontal slash, his blade meeting with Hoffa's. The two lightsabers hissed and sizzled as they locked together. With all the strength of his legs, he pushed Vader back.

_This has proven more difficult than expected_, Vader mused. He smiled from behind his mask. He took pleasure in exterminating the Jedi. Perhaps it was because of his pride in restoring order to the galaxy, or maybe it was because of his fulfillment in avenging Padme.

His thoughts were interrupted when Hoffa leapt at him, his lightsaber coming down at him. Vader locked lighsabers with him. He would not be overpowered again. With his left hand, he struck Hoffa over the head.

Hoffa's vision grew dark. His legs collapsed from under him and he fell to the floor. He quickly regained consciousness. Darth Vader stood above him, like a dark wraith ready to consume his soul. The Sith Lord lowered the red blade toward the Jedi's chest.

"The Force beckons you, Master Jedi," Vader said coldly.

Darth Vader thrust the blade into Brando Hoffa's chest. The Jedi spit up blood and coughed weakly. He smiled warmly at the Sith Lord. "Thank you, Lord of the Sith. Now I may join my brethren."

Darth Vader frowned. _Why would he thank me? I have slaughtered his friends._

He watched Hoffa struggle to stay alive. It was almost as if he wanted to stay with Vader.

"I…hope," he slurred through a bloody throat. "I hope you find peace."

With those last words, Brando Hoffa closed his eyes and succumbed to the will of the Force.

Darth Vader turned away from the dead Jedi and started toward the platoon's location.

_Peace,_ he pondered to himself. _If I only knew what that meant._


End file.
